Legend of the Shinobi
by psychoman222
Summary: SotOR-verse. "You're insane!" "Sanity is irrelevant, for I am riding a Dragon!" Join our favorite ninja as he braves war, keeping his cover story straight, Dragons, bromance, and convoluted genealogy. Also, there is someone trying to take over the world, but what's so special about that?


_**Legend Of The Shinobi**_

* * *

"Chance of War more likely." I read off the newspaper. Considering the fact I smell smoke from here, I suppose that's an accurate, if somewhat out of date, statement. How do I know It's not just a brush fire? People smoke smells _very_ different than plant smoke. One of many things I really wish I didn't know.

The fact that I hear horses(and not just a couple) nearby, indicating the presence of cavalry, also supports that theory.

Although, I suppose I can't really blame the newspaper. The fastest communication they have is "guy on horseback", so I imagine that getting a story ready to print is a several week process.

"Hey! You there!"

I sigh.

"Yes?" I say, then turn to look at the speaker.

It's a Sandoran Cavalryman, (Sandora being one of the two factions vying for control of Serdio.) and he brought a friend.

"Are you a mercenary of Basil?"

Basil is the other faction. I begin to think up a reason for my being in the middle of the woods, but I apparently take too long, and he points a spear at my throat.

"ANSWER!"

I don't like having sharp objects being pointed at my throat. I draw my longsword and parry the spearpoint away before he can so much as twitch.

I prepare for a fight. Normally, Cavalry are at an advantage against people on foot, due to them being not only being faster, but having more weight behind their blows.

However, in this situation, they can't get momentum due to the trees, and that extra bulk and reach actually works against them in these confines. So, I feel I have good odds.

Someone makes a very convincing counter-argument.

That someone being a massive creature crashing through the trees, obviously thinking I look delicious.

It looks like someone tried to breed an Allosaurus and a Praying Mantis, with a little elephant thrown in. For the tusks. Because the nature apparently took a look at the gigantic scythe-claws the size of a birch, the serrated teeth the size of my forearm, and said "Yup. Needs more ways to kill you."

Fuck you, Nature.

Naturally, being a man who celebrates the sanctity of all life(supposedly, being implied with the whole 'Sage' job description.), and the philosophy of "I'm not paid enough for this bullshit,"

I decide to not fight it, and run like hell instead.

It chases. and takes a swipe at me with one of the aforementioned scythe-claws, which cleaves through a hundred year old Oak tree like a toothpick. I'm SO glad that missed.

So it hocks a wad of spit at me. I dodge that as well, and look back long enough to see it dissolve a boulder.

So, Recap. Elephant tusks, two two-story tall sword-arms, a hundred teeth the size of a short sword, and now acid spit.

I reiterate. Fuck you, Nature.

"Oh, COME ON! Why are you even chasing _me_, anyway!? The horses have more meat on them!"

No response from the living 'Exhibit A' for atheists' 'There is No Kind and Loving God' theory. Not that I really expected any different.

All of a sudden, I am grabbed from behind, and whoever grabbed me took me behind a nearby rock formation, faster than the Abomination could track.

I instantly keep as quiet as possible, and take the moment to examine my savior.

Despite obviously being a person with some skill in combat, she had flawless porcelain skin, with silky black hair, and not to mention killer legs-

"_**Whoah, down boy!"**_ I mentally chastised myself.

The Thing, having lost track of me, took its frustration out on a nearby rock face causing a rockslide, before it wandered off.

"Impressive."

"Huh?"

"Not many can say they managed to survive a Dragon."

"I almost didn't. Thanks." It's true. If I never had Shinobi training, I would have been a goner. As it was, I couldn't use my full skill without blowing my cover. And this cover I spent a decade fleshing out, so that… wasn't my first option.

"Although, I thought Dragons had wings."

"It did. You were just too distracted by the claws and teeth to pay attention to them. You are very calm, for having just faced a beast of legend."

"Probably just hasn't sunk in yet." I lie.

"Although, I wonder why it was here. They could have easily destroyed the town, Seles, without a dragon."

Seles!? That's my alias' home! Damn, did I drop the ball. Although, to be fair, I only visited the place once.

"Seles!? Shit! I need to go help!"

"There won't be anything left by now."

"Maybe, but I need to try! Seles is MY Village!"

Damn, Even if I were in a video game or anime, this would have to set a new record. The opening cutscene hasn't even ended yet, and my town's already destroyed.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry about the wait. Real life/ procrastination rears it's head again. Not to worry, SotOR and SotA:G are on the way.

For those of you who like LOD and are viewing because of that, Read SotOR first.

For those of you who are reading due to SotOR, but have no freaking idea what Legend of The Dragoon is, I recommend checking out Alaan's awesome LP on lparchive.


End file.
